An Arrow Peirced my Heart that day
by TeenagersScareMe
Summary: Iruka's a freshmen at the Ninja Academy High. He meets a friend through strange and forced events, how will their friendship change? Will they remain friends? or possibly end up hating each other? KakaIru  Sequel yet to be written
1. Iruka's First Day

Hello beloved reader, this is my first ever story on FanFiction.

I use the term "beloved" losely, because I don't know if you'll like this or not 

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own the plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

-------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of his life at the Academy for Ninja Training. Umino, Iruka was very nervous about it. He was unsure of his teacher, if he'd make any friends, of the possibility of bullies… and where his classroom was. He stood there… staring wide-eyed down the hall, lower lip trembling. He was petrified, the bell for class had rung 10 minutes ago, and he was late, **very** late. He shivered as a sigh escaped him. _Should I just go home…? I can't find the class… I'm late… and…and I'm lost…_ He sighed and walked a little further, then noticed the bathrooms; he sat down between the water fountains. He sighed again, and leaned back against the wall, _I wonder what will happen if I never find my classroom… oh wait… _he opened his backpack, and dug through his useless school supplies. A grin spread across his face as he found a pack of balloons. He opened it, and began to fill the balloons with water.

Kakashi had been sent to the principal's office for beating up a kid who'd tried to unmask him. _Little fucker deserved it too…_ he thought to himself grinning underneath his mask. He strolled down the hallway as though he was just taking an afternoon stroll. Sandaime couldn't punish him… **much**. He noticed a freshman at the fountains, so he slipped into the shadows, curious as to what he was doing… _What's with the balloons…? Does this kid have a death wish with the seniors…? _

Iruka paused, he thought he heard something. Chills ran down his spine… _Crap…I'm not alone anymore…_He tied the last balloon, and held it behind him as he turned around, keeping it from view. Unfortunately, Kakashi had something better than a water balloon up his sleeve.

Suddenly, laughing was heard from down the hall. Iruka tensed; Kakashi merely glanced in the direction. _Juniors…_He watched them approach then stop as they noticed Iruka. The leader of the group sneered at the freshman, who stared up at them worriedly. Kakashi knew he'd have to act if that kid did anything stupid. The Sandaime would just have to wait.

The leader picked Iruka up by the collar, the young man smiled at him. _He looks like a girl when he smiles…_was all Kakashi could think, before the preteen could slam the water balloon into his assailant's face. The Junior shouted with rage and punched the kid, his head snapped back sickeningly. Kakashi's heart was beating rapidly. The little idiot had just gotten himself a death wish… that is… if he wasn't dead yet. The kid's head popped back up, and he tried to punch the Junior, whom caught his fist and was slowly twisting it, Iruka shouted out in pain, his wrist was being bent to the point of breaking, when suddenly, the pain was gone, and he was on his ass. Kakashi was holding the older teen up. The junior's eyes widen and he screamed in fear. The members of his ground turned tail and fled. Kakashi threw the teen to the ground. "If you hurt my friend again, I might just have to kill you." He said as he turned around to face Iruka.

Iruka stared up at the weird kid in the mask with horror as he uttered those words. The Junior had run down the hallway, in the direction his friends had fled. "I-I-I… I d-didn't mean to c-cause any trouble… I.. I just got lost and now I'm late for class and… and.. and… please don't hurt me!" He closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. Instead, he was lifted off the ground, and put on his feet. He looked at his masked savior, then bowed his head, "thank you for saving me." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, "My name is Hatake, Kakashi. You don't need to thank me for anything. I'll take you to you're class after I'm done talking with Sandaime, follow me." He walked down the hall towards Sandaime's office. And Iruka followed silently.

Sandaime stared at the sophomore sitting infront of him. "You know why you're here Kakashi?" The student nodded. "Then why'd you bother doing it?" The boy blinked for the first time and said, "he violated my personal space." The older man's lips twitched as he forced himself not to grin at his pupil's comment. "I see… and just what did he do then?"

"He tried to lift my mask sir." Was his only response. "I see… so… you decided to beat the young ignorant lad to a pulp then?" "Yes, sir" "And who is you're friend?" Sandaime asked as he stared at the freshman sitting outside his office. "A kid I found in the hallway, sir" "I see… do you know the young man's name?" "no, sir. I did not ask for it" "Does he know you're name?" Silence. Sandaime sighed, when the poor kid didn't want to answer, his expression left him. He pitied the young lad… he'd lost so many people at a fragile age, barely trusted anyone. He wondered to himself if the lad just outside would worm his way into Kakashi's life, and die… just like the rest. "Sandaime-sama, may I go back to class now?" Kakashi looked up at his elder hopefully. "No, you may not," his hope vanished into thin air, "but… you may show that young freshman all the classes that are now on your scheduals" Kakashi blinked, "um… sir? I think I misheard you… did you just say 'your' as in… both of us?" "No, Kakashi, you heard me correctly. You will be attending his classes for the rest of the year. I recognize that young man from the elementary Academy. You will protect him, but keep yourself concealed. This is you're new mission, and it will last until he graduates." Kakashi stared at his elder, his mouth open, he couldn't believe it. He was babysitting for the next 4 years.

----------------------------------------

"I felt as though an arrow had just pierced my heart"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ending ;;

Hope you liked it. My apologies on the shortness.

My "K" key just broke so now I have to hit a little button that was underneath it this whole time o.o;;

But do not fret! I will still be typing xD


	2. New Encounters

Hello again my beautiful readers, and I truly mean it this time, because I noticed you're still reading this story D

Oh yea, I also have chocolate.

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

Kakashi couldn't believe it… he sighed and decided to just go with what Sandaime said He closed the door after leaving his elder's office, and looked at the freshman. "Name." The boy looked up at him startled, as if he hadn't expected to see him thereHe probably didn't hear him Kakashi shrugged it off.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Your name?" He decided to add emphasis on the end to make it a question.

"Oh, my name is Umino, Iruka." The younger boy smiled up at him.

_He still reminds me of a girl when he smiles… _"Schedule." He held out his hand, expecting a piece of paper.

Iruka stared at his hand "What about my schedule?" he looked up at Kakashi's visible eye, his expression guarded, but Kakashi could see distrust in his eyes.

"Sandaime asked me to show you to you're classes."

"Oh… here" he handed the sophomore his schedule, and watched him analyze it.

Kakashi sighed He had no idea who any of these teacher's were… _At least they wont be able to recognize me… then again they probably will even though I've never met them… damn it. _"Room 206, follow me."

-----------

Iruka blinked, he was helping him? Why? Oh, right, Sandaime told him to. He followed Kakashi in silence. The sophomore had shown the freshman about half of his classes, and was heading to the outdoor training area. He figured he'd show the kid the best route to avoid the seniors, as well as gaining a better possibility to skip class._ I wonder why Kakashi-sempai's hair is silver… I don't remember seeing any adults with that color, who are is parents…?_ "Kakashi-Sempai?" 

"Hrm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what do your parents do for a living?" 

"Nothing."

"Really? Why not? And how can you afford the enrollment fee?" 

"Their dead. And I'm here on scholarship."

"Oh, gomenasai Kakashi-sempai" Iruka said with a blush across his face and a short bow.

"It's not you're fault. Now, you want to avoid that hall way at all costs" He said pointing down one direction. "Seniors and juniors frequent it." 

"Okay…" Iruka whimpered as he remember the fight he'd **barely** avoided.

Iruka noticed that the few teenagers in the hallway gave himself and Kakashi a wide girth. He looked at the sophomore in front of him and wondered why they looked intimidated by his mere presence. Was the guy really that tough?

After showing the freshman his classes, Kakashi led him to the class currently in session. Iruka entered the class; he was a few minutes late. He took a seat in the back. The teacher hadn't noticed that he'd slipped in. He sighed in relief, and then groaned mentally. It was home economics. He could barely make cereal without spilling milk all over the counter! _Crap… what's she talking about? What?! Crap crap crap! Where's my notebook! OH NO! I DON'T HAVE A NOTEBOOK!_

Kakashi had slipped into the class, sighed inwardly, and stealthily slipped a notebook under Iruka's seat. Today was going to be a long day…

Iruka noticed a notebook under his chair; it had his name on it. He blinked, momentarily confused wondering if there was another Iruka at the school then he saw his last name. So he picked it up and started taking notes, thanking Kami-sama that he found it.

The day went by dreadfully slow; Kakashi had a full job on his hands just by keeping Iruka ready for class. The passing period was simple enough. He just had to shut the freshman's locker every time he forgot to shut it… which was **every time**.

Iruka was thanking his luck at every found pencil that looked freshly sharpened, at each pen that appeared on his desk from no where. However, he was beginning to wonder why lady luck was smiling on him so much todayHe'd almost gotten himself killed earlier. _I wonder where that sophomore's gone… if I find him, I can thank him properly. I'll try to make something special for him tomorrow. _He smiled, lost in his thoughts.

The last bell rang, signaling that school was **finally **over. But Kakashi's mission was not. He was told to watch the student at all times. Which, he intended to do. He'd noticed that this kid… Iruka! That was his name… Forgot a lot of items for class, he packed some pencils and pens in a little pencil case, he threw in some colored pencils as well as glue, scissors, and a little note pad. He watched the preteen drop his bag on the ground, and pull off his shirt and toss it on a chair. He blinked when he noticed the well toned muscles. _He's a bit stronger than I though… from the look of his form, he's been training hard…_ He shook the thought out of his head. This kid was a mission, not a friend.

Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Disturbing News

Wow, you're still reading, talk about a motivation boost xD

Oh guess what? No, not chocolate, I had Sushi 3 it's yummeh the seaweed + soy sauce + rice yumyumyum xDDD

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School had started a month ago, and Iruka just could **not** shake the feeling that he was being watched. It unnerved him. He was sitting in his second period class, not really paying attention, the teacher was late… and there just happened to be a chalk board eraser in the slightly cracked doorway, he grinned to himself as he stared out the window. He heard footsteps coming, he could practically sense the class tense with anticipation._ He's a jounin, he should be smart enough to avoid it… __**should**__ is the main word there…_

Kakashi sighed; he knew that the scatterbrained act of this jounin was just that, an act. This man was elite in the ANBU. But he didn't expect freshman to know that little fact. He was walking behind said jounin at that moment. Sandaime has alerted all of Iruka's teachers of his mission, and now he was going to play an active part in every class, instead of just being incognito. He noticed the dry eraser, "ah! Sir-" but it was too late, the teacher opened the door, and the eraser dropped on his head, his eyes widened as dust floated from his head. Their sensei blinked a few times as though he had no idea what happened, his whole class roared with laughter. The ANBU took the eraser off his head, tossed it in the trash, and then continued to his desk. Kakashi entered the class, and it went dead silent. "Okay class, Sandaime has appointed this sophomore to our group; he will be helping out in all the classes in this order…" Kakashi stopped listening after his introduction, he already knew his schedule, he glanced around and spotted Iruka, but his gaze swept past the shocked brunette, as if bored, and not really interested in this at all. The ANBU continued, "Sandaime-sama has decided to assign the top of each elder group to a younger pod. We were very fortunate to receive the best of the best! Hatake, Kakashi." At the mention of his name he glanced at the teacher, and then nodded to the class. He could hear them mumbling about him things such as…

"Oh my god… that's Hatake!"

"He's so short…. I thought he'd be taller… more muscular, y'know?" _Yeah… I bet even next year's freshman could beat him up!_

"He doesn't look so tough, I bet I could whoop his ass" _Are you sure about that? They say deception is the key... _**"**Of course I'm sure! He's puny"

"So… that's the legendary Kakashi Hatake? Ohhhhh!!!! He's adorable!!!" Both Kakashi and Iruka winced at that one.

Kakashi sighed, ignorant fools. He could kill them all if he wanted to… but his job was not to put them in their place, it was to guard that weird tan kid. "Class," the ANBU said in a stern voice that got all their attention… except for one wide-eyed troublemaker, "I will be leaving for a few moments, Hatake-san is in charge, you will refer to him as Hatake-_Sensei_ am I understood?" He waited for their dull response, patted Kakashi on the shoulder in what he supposed was meant to be reassuring. He sighed mentally, and then lifted a pointer from the chalk board's ledge, he pretended to examine it, as if he was a serial killer, and the class was his victim.

Most of them gulped in anticipation, Iruka continued to stare disbelievingly. _This… sophomore… is he going to be in _every_ class?!?!_ The thought worried the young man, this masked mystery made him nervous, why did he wear a mask? Why was he eyeing that pointer like it could be used as a deadly weapon?!

Kakashi sighed, aloud this time, the class stiffened, someone was getting ready to shoot a paper wasp at him, the freshman let the wasp fly, and he caught it, between his forefinger and thumb. His eye darkened, they saw that he was not someone to mess with; they finally acknowledged that he could kill them as easily as a child swatted at a fly. They shivered visibly. "Well, **class**, today's lesson is on chakra," a hand was raised by the girl near the front, she looked angry… almost as if he had insulted her intelligence by suggesting this lesson, "and no... **Mitarashi, Anko**, I will not be swayed so easily from this topic, for no one can learn too much about the chakra system." The girl lowered her hand, wide-eyed, wondering how Hatake had known her name… she had purple hair, and was in an advanced class, being a year younger than everyone else was slightly tough for the young girl, but a scowl covered her face, she was annoyed that Hatake had taken her by surprise.

Iruka stared at his student teacher in awe, he could tell by the girl's expression that she'd never seen him before, and was taken by surprise when he knew her name. Her surprise turned to anger; Iruka knew from experience that this girl had a quick temper. He gulped nervously, worried that their student teacher had bitten off more than he could chew. Hatake-**Sensei** continued as if nothing wrong had happened, "now, get your notebooks and pencils out, I expect you to take notes, you **will** be have a test about this some time in the near future." The look in his eyes told Iruka that it would be very difficult to pass… "Chakra is best described as energy, each person has their own significant chakra that emanates a different color, and for example… mine is blue." A few people looked at him like he was crazy, Anko piped up, "Hatake-Sensei, chakra is not visible."

"Ah…" was his response, "but you are incorrect. Chakra can indeed be visible, if you have the right set of mind to look for it, and if you have the power to make it visible to the naked eye." Half the class was scribbling down notes; the other half was staring at him, stunned with this new found information. "You see, Chakra is one of the most important elements in our fighting style. You all know that there are two halves to it. Body and Soul. Body energy can be tapped from the cells of one's body, the faster they move, the more energy that person gains. Spiritual training is gained from one's experience with battle. At the moment, you are mostly inexperienced freshman, as you continue through your life here, you will not only learn how to fight enemies, you will learn who you can trust, and you can't, within our own walls. You will fight amongst each other, forging friendships, and bitter rivals, who with both envy, and wish to kill you." Those who had been writing stopped dead and stared at him, stunned. "Controlling Chakra is very important, in order to be able to perform jutsus, you must be able to control your own chakra…." The lecture continued in a shocking fashion as Kakashi went into detail of how the chakra system is basically intertwined with the circulatory system, Iruka found himself scribbling down random tidbits of information, he was staring at his new mentor, he was slowly falling behind… he'd have to borrow notes from Anko tonight, or… or he could ask his sempai to tutor him.

Kakashi sighed, he'd assigned them all an essay on the Chakra system, he was walking between desks, picking up the in-class work sheet, he noticed that the tan one had stayed behind, chewing the eraser on his pencil, stressing out over his assignment, it was break. They had about an hour and a half before lunch was over. The reason for this large amount of time? Simple, some students went home for lunch, and their home just happened to be on the other side of town. Kakashi stood over Iruka's shoulder, and whispered, "No… you see, you have this chart all wrong, this line right here," his finger trailing along an orange line that wound through the chart of the human body, "is actually the circulatory system, it was supposed to be a red color, but the copy machine fucked it up."

Iruka blinked, corrected his mistake, and then took a wild guess, "So… sensei, the blue one is the Chakra system, ne?"

"Correct."

"Maa… I'm not very good at this…"

Kakashi smiled at the brunette's distress, "calm down, it's just a completion assignment. Did you follow the notes clearly?" He looked at his pupil's notes and frowned, the handwriting was rushed, and nearly illegible. "Hrm… I'm going to have to tutor you if you're planning on passing this class alone."

"N-NANI?! I have to have a-a-a-a **tutor**?!?!"

"Hai, you're attempt at learning was rather pathetic, you kept staring at the blackboard like a complete idiot, either that or you were staring at me like I had giant pink ribbon in my hair." He tried to picture himself like that, and chuckled, being unsuccessful at it. Iruka scratched his nose, slightly embarrassed because he could actually picture the young man wearing the pink bow. He picked up Iruka's in-class assignment, then headed to the front where he put it in a pile of papers he was going to have to grade. Iruka was still sitting there. _I wonder what he wants… he stares at me like I'm some sort of… I don't know… landscape? Sure, why not. _He rolled his eyes at the thought of comparing himself to 'landscape'. _Still… it's unnerving. But if I let him know that, he'd gain the upper hand. Plus, my offer seemed to put him off balance, thus gaining _me _the upper hand. _He grinned to himself as he put the papers in a file._ This kid has _no idea_ what he's in for._

Iruka went to Ichiraku, and ate one bowl of beef ramen, he paid the bartender, and started back towards the school. He walked past the play ground, and saw children playing, their parents watching warily over them to make sure no one got hurt. He felt a hand grip his heart, swallowed, then continued a little faster down the sidewalk.

Kakashi sat on the roof of Academy High; he was eating with chopsticks, his mask around his chin, nibbling thoughtfully on a bit of sushi. Someone had left it in front of his locker with his name on it, probably another stupid girl who thought he was handsome most likely. Oh well, at least he got a free meal out of it. He sighed, then looked at the sun in the sky, he had a few more minutes… he threw his lunch over the edge of the school's roof, it landed in a trash can. He took off, jumping from roof to roof, heading towards the memorial stone. He wanted to speak with Obito, Rin, and Yondaime before he went to teach second period.

Iruka made it to class early, he sat near the back of the room, he had a straw from Ichiraku's, and he was planning on shooting spitballs at a bunch of people. He was chewing softly on a small piece of paper, waiting for the other students… then lastly, the teacher. He intended to shoot the first one at his sensei, and nail him between the eyes.

Once again, Kakashi would be the student teacher for this class, and was expected to teach them about fighting styles. He was whispering silent prayers to his deceased friends. Hoping for the guidance he knew would never come.

---------------------------------------------------------


	4. Home Economics Anyone?

Omg hi it's chapter 4 wooT

Ya'll can thank youtube and a few comedians for this chapter

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

Iruka noticed that the students were getting here… the teacher had yet to come. He was beginning to get annoyed as the students were standing on their desks, proclaiming that their clan was best or whatever, Iruka didn't know, he wasn't listening to those fools.

Their Jounin teacher was in the hallway, frantically searching out the sophomore that was supposed to assist him this period; he was getting highly peeved with the young man for skipping out on his responsibilities.

Kakashi's eyes opened after he finished his prayer, he glanced at the sky then cursed aloud, and flew off toward the school. He was late… again.

After about 5 more minutes, the class noticed a man opening a window, and climbing into the classroom. They all froze. Iruka gaped. It was Kakashi… AGAIN!!! _What in the name of Kami-sama is he doing here?!?! Doesn't he have to teach chakra?!?! Oh no… now he's my fighting styles teacher as well… _he closed his eyes to avoid crying.

"Gomen menna, sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road of life." _Maa… that was lame, oh well. They'll believe it. _ Anko glared at him and raised her hand. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, he found it annoying that she was also in all of Iruka's classes. "Yes?" he finally asked, already regretting it. 

"You're in charge of teaching chakra; you can't be teaching them if you're teaching us. Why are you here?"

He sighed, "Because I teach a different subject each period." He smiled. "I have to teach chakra training for first period, fighting styles second, weapons specialties for third, in-depth fighting styles for fourth, rankings for missions for fifth, and the country guides for sixth, which includes the Kages."

"What about seventh period?"

"Oh, I'm taking a course in home economics. I'll be learning how to cook and mend clothing and what not…" he sighed, "I have to take it for the credits, you will too Izumo-san, I don't know why you're giggling." A few students stifled laughter because Izumo was caught laughing, then scolded for **giggling.** The student's cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

Iruka and Anko's mouths dropped at that instant. This man would be educating them in every class they had, for the rest of their freshman year. Both oh whom would be taking home economics with him as a fellow student. Izumo gaped; he had this man for every class except first and last period.

The last bell rang, Kakashi heard his baking partner sighed; he flinched slightly, knowing that he was the source of his… companion's…? discomfort. They'd tried to bake a cake…

---flashback---

"NO! Kakashi! You don't put that in there yet, first we have to add the baking soda... **then** we put it in oven" Kakashi blinked dumbly at Iruka.

"If you say so…" so, he set the stupid batter back on the table… the whole class was now staring at them because of Iruka's outburst. The freshman was blushing slightly, embarrassed by his course of action, but continued to do his work anyways. Kakashi leaned against the counter and sighed. He could make a dish from fish and a few herbs, he could kill an enemy with a simple twist of his wrist, a well placed jab… he could scout out his prey, and he was a great interrogator, that's all that mattered. He didn't need to know how to make stupid cakes… or brownies, or all this stupid frilly stuff. _Seriously… what the hell __**is**__ a chocolate moose anyways?!?! I always thought it was an animal!!!_ Obviously… Kakashi was not a happy camper. He resorted to pushing his books and journals off the counter so that they'd have more room. Unnoticed by everyone, including himself… his personal journal fell into Umino Iruka's back pack.

"Kakashi-sempai… it's ready to put in the oven now." 

"Okay…" 

After it was done cooking, Kakashi put on some heat resistant gloves, and pulled it out. "Well, we didn't burn it" he said light heartedly, Iruka leaned over it. 

"Yeah… it actually looks somewhat edib--" BOOM the cake exploded in their faces. Both boys were completely covered in a very sticky, very messy cake mix that was semi-cooked.

"I can't believe you managed to blow up a cake" Kakashi sighed, they were in the boy's bathroom, trying to clean it off. Iruka wasn't looking at him out of anger, and did not yet realize that his mask was off… oh the surprise he was in for. When the younger teen turned around to scold him some more, he stopped dead. And stared at Kakashi's face, who smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Maa Iruka-kun... do you have to stare?" Iruka's eyes widen, and his cheeks burned with embarassment as he turned back to the mirror and went back to scrubbing his own face. Kakashi could see him glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi would never admit it… but he hated it when people stared at him, yea… he knew he was ugly, but wasn't it impolite to stare?

Iruka felt his cheeks grow more and more red. Kakashi-sempai was drop dead handsome! Why was he thinking that about a guy… weird. He's never felt feelings like this towards a guy before… it's probably just because Kashi-sempai's so cute he could pass as a gir—hold it. 'Kashi'??? When the heck did he come up with that?! Oh well. Wait… is he the **only** person alive that's seen Kakashi's flashback---

Iruka didn't understand why he was suddenly so… so nervous around Kakashi. So what if the guy was so handsome to the point of flawlessness… it didn't mean anything. And… no one had to know… right? Yeah, he'd keep this little episode to himself. No one needed to know… Awww who was he kidding, he needed to talk to someone smart... a girl! Girl's are pretty smart when it comes to feelings and stuff… but… who to talk to?

---------

Hope you enjoyed my little blahness….

Yeah. The next one might not be so good… oh well!!!!!! xD


	5. THAT'S MY NOTEBOOK!

CHAPTER 5!!!!

Bwahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Evil fingers-

Yes… evil fingers… it's when your palms are face up, and you wiggle your fingers while laughing like Orochimaru after he plots his evilly plotted plots.

Yea I said that.

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

Kakashi sat across from Iruka, leaning on the palm of his hand, his eye closed, obviously bored with the study activity. "Maa… 'Ruka-san… you've studied enough for today, the test isn't till next---" he yawned, "Friday…." The younger teen looked up at him, his brows slightly knitted together with worry over his pathetic attempts to learn the advanced fighting styles. "I'll have to---"he stretches, "train you tomorrow, it's after 9, and my dogs have probably eaten my sofa by now." He noticed that the brunette's eye brows had risen at that statement, and he waited for the 'witty reply'.

"Sempai… dogs can't eat upholstery." He frowned when Kakashi started to laugh at him. "What's so funny!" he snapped.

"Maa… 'Ruka-san… it's just a figure of speech. Of course my pups couldn't eat my sofa" he said with a smile, "well… Bull might be able to eat the couch… he's as big as a pony…"

Iruka's eyes widened at that. _A dog… as big as… as a pony?! He __**must**__ be lying to me! _ "So… what are they're names?"

"Maa… I only have named two of them so far… Bull, he's a giant bull dog, and Pakkun… my little bug" he said smiling. 

"Bug?"

"Oh, did I say bug?" Iruka nodded. "Ah, gomenasai. I meant pug"

"Oh… that makes a lot more sense…" He sighed mentally relieved; he wasn't too fond of bugs. They were kind of creepy.

"Well, 'Ruka-san, I'll see you Monday." Kakashi mumbled as he left through Iruka's window. Hold it… Iruka lived on the third floor of his apartment…

"CRAP!!! SEMPA---" He blushed as he saw Kakashi on the street, casually glancing up at his apartment window, his eyebrow raised with curiosity, his backpack slung over his shoulder nonchalantly. Almost as if he hadn't jumped from the window, and had just strolled out of the public library. _Well… I've managed to officially make an idiot out of myself._ He closed the window, and pulled the curtains shut, his face burning red. He sighed, and then pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the ground he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, then began brushing his teeth.

He was digging through his backpack, his toothbrush still in his mouth, when he noticed a small navy blue journal, he blinked, confused. He picked it up and opened it to the first page… it read:

_**Misery,**_

_**Misery rears its ugly head, like a gaping hole whose end remains unseen. Endless. Regret. Forever it continues, it never truly goes away. It haunts your dreams for the rest of eternity. Even after death it follows you. Making you mournful, causing you tears. Tears that burn your eyes as though someone is tearing at the back of them with claws sharper than a cat's. Your heart will ache; part of you shall remain lost. Needless to say, you're soul will be ripped to shreds from your own guilt.**_

He blinked, the poem… it was so… what was that word? Oh yea, depressing. He actually **felt** his heart clench as it sunk deep into his chest. Who ever wrote this, must've known a very depressing life… they obviously felt guilty about something…

And the handwriting, it seemed so familiar. It was scrawled down, as if the person had scribbled it onto this sheet in a rush to put down the emotion before it passed. Curious as to who owned it, he peered at the next page, and his breathe caught in his throat again. He read:

_**Words,**_

_**Words, are just vibrations in the air, a bit of light, caught by the eye. Nothing truly important. Words could be swept away by a strong wind, they're insignificant. Yet, they mean a lot. There's no explanation as to why the mean so much, but they do. I honestly don't know what I'm trying to prove, but I'm pretty sure there's some meaning to this.**_

It didn't seem like much of a poem… but there was depth, a hidden meaning in those words. Had this person been betrayed by a loved one? A best friend perhaps? He did not know, but he felt pity for this poor soul. Who ever this person was, they obviously had a heart, unlike **Kakashi**. The arrogant bastard; always teasing him, embarrassing him in front of his classmates! UGH! The guy was completely repulsive! Yet… he wanted to be his friend… a person he could trust with his life, someone he could lo-- hold it. Why was he thinking like that?! _Am I sick or something?! Must be… maybe this is Anko's… she's real good with words… I'll return it to her tomorrow._

--------

Kakashi walked away from Iruka's apartment, he was chuckling, what'd that kid think he was gunna do? Commit suicide? Like hell he would. He had too much to live for. Too much to explore. Too much to make up for… too many debts to pay… he didn't have time for death, he had to work. He decided this was going too slow, focusing on his feet, chakra pulsed through his system, and down into his legs, he jumped up to the roof tops, and used an old ANBU shortcut to get home.

When he arrived, he was bombarded by his ninken. Pakkun was the only one who remain seated, his tail wagged slightly. The dogs weren't very old, heck… Pakkun was the oldest, and he was barely over 3 months of age.

"Alright boys... down... easy, easy now…" he smiled; Bull planted his huge paws on Kakashi's chest, and whimpered, tilting his head. Kakashi laughed, "fine you big lug!" he pulled down his mask, and Bull licked his cheek enthusiastically. Then Kakashi found himself on the floor, all of his dogs around him "Maa! Get off you scoundrels!" some of the dogs started to lightly chuckle at that, but they got off him. 

Kakashi sighed, and then sat, up. His mask hung loosely around his neck, his face visible to those he loved. He smiled at them, his headband was slightly covering his right eye, so he couldn't really see them, but he knew in his heart that they were grinning back at him. "Maa… you all ruined my hair."

Pakkun snorted. _Your hair was messed up when you forgot to brush it this morning._

Kakashi picked the pup up, Pakkun let out a yelp, so that Kakashi would know he didn't like it. But, Kakashi ignored him, and carried him in his arms. "Calm down my little aiken…" he whispered, "It's supper time, and I don't want your brothers stepping on you again." He heard the pug snort at him, and smiled.

It seemed at times, that his dogs were his only friends. He knew he always had Gai… but he had to admit, that dude could be crazy at times, it's a wonder he even found a girlfriend for 3 months. But.. He did. Miraculously…

----------------

Iruka awoke, startled. He looked around at his surroundings in surprise, kids were laughing at him. What'd happened?! Wait... he's in school, kids are laughing and facing him, one of them is pointing at him… and his hair is… wet? He noticed Kakashi staring at him from the front of the class room, looking very annoyed… a water balloon in hand. He noticed rubber bits around him. _Oh… I fell asleep again…_ then he heard a whisper from his right , "you fell asleep, and Hatake-sempai hit you with a water balloon." It was Anko. He smiled sheepishly to show he was thankful for her explanation. Kakashi looked like he was about to lecture him when… the bell rang. Iruka bolted for the door, and was the first to leave the room.

He knew that he was dead. He had Kakashi for a partner in Home Economics! He was going to get his lecture then. He just **knew** it! "UMINO-SAN!" He heard Anko shout his voice, so he stopped.

"Hai…?"

"You have no idea what to call me, do you." She muttered as she caught up to him.

"That's not true!" she looked at him doubtfully. "Maa... okay, it is."

"Call me Anko." She held out her hand.

"Call me Iruka" he said, smiling, as he shook her hand. "What did you need?" 

"You fell asleep in the middle of an argument over homework"

"Oh? Who was Kakashi-sempai fighting with?"

"you."

"N-NANI?! Me? And… I fell asleep…."

"Yeah, I'm worried. Why have you been so tired lately?"

"well, you see, I found… oh! I found your notebook!"

"huh?" she mumbled as he handed her the scrappy book. "this… isn't mine." She opened to the first page and read the poem. "oh… wow… this is really good. Who's is it?"

"I… thought it was yours…"

"So you were losing sleep over a bunch of poems?"

"well, I guess… I dunno."

She giggled at him. Yes. _**GIGGLED. **_He sighed, he knew she wouldn't understand. She slung her arm around him and gave him a half hug. "You realize you're dead next period, right?"

"already thought of that."

"What'cha gunna do?"

"Work hard and avoid his gaze."

"Brilliant…"

"hey, no need to be sarcastic!"

"I wasn't talking about you, I meant these poems… they're beautiful… there's even a song in here about angels…"

"Don't read it!"

"why not? It's not yours so you can't say I can't"

"I… I guess your right…" he gave in and followed her.

He was sitting at his station, Anko sitting on the table, reading the poems to herself, barely loud enough for Iruka to hear them. The poems were so deep… it was amazing that someone could write so passionately. Right in the middle of one of the poems, he noticed Kakashi walk into the room.

-----------------

He froze, he heard a poem being read aloud. He looked at Mitarashi-san, and saw her reading from a ratty little notebook. A bunch of girls in the classroom looked at her in awe. Rage flowed through him as he stormed over towards her, grabbed his notebook from her, and pocketed it. "do **NOT** take things that don't belong to you" he glared at her, "for you may not be as fortunate next time."

She stuttered, "I didn't find it! U-Umino-san did!" she was already running to her station, and sitting in her seat at the end of her statement.

He stared at Iruka dumbly. The kid had found his most precious thing… his personal journal… his personal thoughts… how much had this kid read? Shit… he'd have to find out, and soon.

He sat calmly down next to Iruka, and acted as though nothing had happened. Anko shivered in her seat, finally afraid of him. "so… it's yours then Kakashi-sempai?" he heard whispered from the kid on his left.

"yea…"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find a name in it."

"That was the point, those words were never to be found"

"nh… gomen…" he really did mean it, he didn't know that it was Kakashi's journal, if he had, he'd have left it alone!

"Maa… I guess it's my own fault for not putting my name… no need to apologize."

They both stared at each other for a second, trying to figure out just exactly what the other was playing at… they completely forgot about the other students, they're surroundings, they were completely enveloped in each other when…

_**CRACK**_

They both snapped to attention, they're home economics teacher looked pissed… "Maa… sorry about that, we were having a staring contest… didn't hear the bell ring" Iruka blinked rapidly, how long **had** they been staring at each other?

----------------------------------------

"_**making my eyes burn as a silent waterfall cascaded its way down my cheeks,"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

You /have/ to be enjoying this.

I'm laughing at all the real stupid things… for example…. Kakashi keeps thinking that Iruka looks like a girlie when he smiles. Yes… I actually say 'girlie' dunno why, probably never will.

I really put a lot of thought into this chapter. I thought and thought and thought, and in my opinion… it's kinda long so… YAY ME wooT!!!

Okay, enough celebrating. I need to get back to studying… HA fooled you. I don't study, I write stories for you lovely people.


	6. ANBU go figure

CHAPTER 6!!!

YUSSSS!!!

I know, your ecstatic that I ACTUALLY continued

Some of you have been asking me to keeeeep writing…. Soooooooo……. I AM D

I honestly never expected to keep writing so many D

I'm not sure how long this will go on! So enjoy while you can!!

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

The teacher grunted, but accepted Kakashi's excuse and went back to the lecture. Iruka decided to actually pay attention, but Kakashi saw him glancing over at him every once in a while. He took out his notebook, and began to copy down the vocabulary words from the chalk board, when an ANBU appeared in the window. He watched as the teacher spoke with him. Frowned. Then glanced back at him. He heard the teacher say, "Is he in trouble?" The ANBU replied, "Hai, Sandaime needs to speak with him about his punishment. Do not be surprised if you don't see him next week, give his homework to a student." "Of course…" the teacher walked over to him smiling sadly and told him that he was in trouble, and that Sandaime-sama wished to speak with him. He sighed, he wasn't actually in trouble. That was just the old man's excuse for when he needed to go on a mission. Before he moved a muscle, he asked Iruka to feed his dogs for him, and gave him a key, Iruka nodded dumbly as Kakashi got up and acted guilty like he knew he was supposed to. Oh the irony of the situation. 

------------

Kakashi slipped into the Hokage's office, wearing his ANBU uniform, the old man smiled at him sadly. Ah… he was going to have to kill off another person… a few people by the sad look in the man's eyes. Oh well. He was well aware that Sandaime would be stepping down to let a new Hokage begin his rein, and he also knew that this new man in power, was none other than his Sensei. He smiled softly underneath his mask, the only sign that anyone had seen it grace his features was from the small smile that appeared on the old man's lips. (Even if he wasn't that old)

"Ah… Hound, I'm glad you could make it" Kakashi bowed his head in return to Sarutobi's welcome. "As you're aware… we've had word that a giant demon has awoken, luckily its path leads it far, far away from the fire country, but I want you to go out and make sure that that assumption is correct." Kakashi nodded, then was gone in a puff of smoke.

-----------

"Iruka-san, are you alright?" His economics teacher asked for about the eighth time.

"Huh? Oh, yea… I'm fine… oh, sensei? Do you know where Hatake-san's house is? He asked me to care for his dogs." He scratched the scar upon his face.

"Hai… go to the main office, I'm sure that the secretary could give you his home number." Iruka bowed, then ran to the office.

-----------

He sat up, just now waking, and yawned. Then he stretched his arms, and noticed that he must've slept funny because his right arm was still asleep… he glared at it. Then he sighed and stretched his legs, testing to see if they were asleep, they weren't. Well, that was good… so he got up, and walked into his bathroom to brush out his hair… the unruly brown tangles were an eyesore to him. He wrestled with his brush to tame the beast that was his hair, then set out to brushing his teeth, a much easier task. When he was dressed he began his long walk to school.

He was nearing the Hokage Tower when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to feed Kakashi's dogs. He ran back to the outskirts of town, chakra pulsing in his feet so he'd get there faster, he pulled out a key, and shut the door behind him, he ran to the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets to find the dog food, when he suddenly heard a pitter patter behind him, then the slightly high pitched growl of a puppy. He turned around and saw a small pug, glaring at him. Then it said to him "You... not Kakashi…." He stared at the dog with his mouth open…

"D-did you just…"

"Talk? Ye… Kakashi taught well." The pug smiled up at him cutely.

His heart melted for the little pug. "So you must be… Pakkun? I hear you're Kakashi's star pupil, the only one that can talk so far…" he picked the pup up, "so… where's the kibble little one?" the pug pointed his nose up, so Iruka set him down, and climbed on a chair to reach the top of the cabinet, it was exactly where the food was, apparently it was so high to keep it out of the dog's reach.

After he'd finally gotten all of the dog dishes filled with food, and put the dog food up on the top shelf he sighed, that bag was heavy. He turned around to hop down, and stared… there were at least 6 dogs, all different colors and sizes, suddenly on the floor. He gasped, and the dog that was most close looked up at him, it was a giant, black, version of the small pug he'd seen moments before… I mean like… _**HUGE**_. He swallowed down an exclamation of surprise. "Ummm… Pakkun?" the small dog's head appeared out of no where. "Who… are these dogs?"

"Brothers. Kakashi… feeds, bathes… keeps safe." Iruka smiled at the pug, understanding his broken sentences. He got lost in his own thoughts for a moment, he was about to thank the pug for his answer, when he noticed that the whole pack was gone. He blinked, then peeked into the living room, where he found them all asleep.

---------------------

He woke up, his head spinning. What had happened last? Oh yeah, Sandaime sent him to Suna to get a gift for the new Hokage, from the Kazekage. It was supposed to be a welcoming gift for the Yondaime. Or at least… that's what they were calling the information about the demon… what a wonderful 'present'. He was sitting in a chair, he made sure to keep his eyes closed, tensed the muscles in his arms, tied. Did the same with his legs… damn, also tied. He bloated his stomach a bit, it too was tied. He noticed that his hound mask was still in place, _What are these idiots playing at?_ He opened his eye enough so that he could barely see past his eyelashes, he saw felt through the mask's eye, and opened his eye completely since his muscles were hidden, and he wouldn't move enough to show that he'd woken up. He could make out a silhouette, so there was at least one other person in the room, but just to be safe, he'd begin to think of a strategy for at least 5 people. One can never be too careful when dealing with possible enemies.

What Kakashi didn't know, was that these people were Suna's ANBU, they were ordered to figure out each shinobi's intention that came within range of their village. The ANBU were nervous, they never expected to find a leaf nin this far out, especially an ANBU nin, it put them on edge, only a rare few people had silver hair like that, most of whom belonged to the Hatake clan, but they wouldn't dare remove the hound's mask. That would be not only a dishonor to the masked man, but to his village, and to them, as well as their own village, because they'd cause shame to one who might be above their status. Even if the man was below them, they'd still be shamed. They'd just have to wait for him to wake up, but even then he might show no signs of consciousness. That only doubled the tension, for all they knew, the young man might've already come up with a plan to slit all their throats in 5 seconds flat. And for all they knew, he could be capable of it. They had three guards at the moment. The only time they ever had more than that, was when the guard in the hall passed by, or when three new ANBU came to replace them for a different shift. Things were not looking good for the Suna-ANBU.

He clapped the dust off his hands, and brushed a bit of dirt off his shoulder. "That's what you get for messing with me…" he looked closely at the three ANBU he now had tied on the floor. "Why did you tie my up?" 

"You came to close to our village. You could have been a threat….."

"Ah… but I'm not threat to Sunagakure. I was sent here to pick up a gift for Konoha's new Hokage." He could see the ANBUs eyes widen behind their masks.

"A-ah… gomen ANBU-san…" Kakashi was glad that they knew who was in charge. "C-could you let us go?" He could tell the Suna-ANBU didn't like asking for help, but he'd tied them so that no shinobi could get loose, there was a possibility that even he might not be able to.

"Alright, but just this once." he said with a hint of malice in his tone, the Suna-ANBU gulped. He pulled on one end of the rope, and it fell to the ground, by the time the ANBU looked up to thank him, he was gone.

------------


	7. This is soooo not a filler

CHAPTER 7!!!

WOOT YOU CAN THANK ALL THE WEIRD SONGS I LISTEN TO DDD (as well as my new vampire fangs for Halloween and/or MY HATAKE COSMETIC CONTACTS DDD )

You're all just dripping with excitement, I can practically** feel** it!

I'm not sure how long this will go on! So enjoy while you can!!

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

He slipped past some elite jounin guards and into the Kazekage's office. "hello, Kazekage-Sama." He murmurs as he bows, "I am here to retrieve the gift." 

"ah… a Konaha-ANBU… always straight forward. The gift is with my secretary, if you'd have come in through the door, you would've seen it." 

Kakashi bowed his thanks for the information, then walked out the door, scaring the jounin, and picked up the gift from the secretary, then disappeared literally in front of her face.

--------------

The sooner he got home, the sooner he could ask his friends for their forgiveness, although he already knew that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of **anyone's** forgiveness. He was just glad that he didn't have to kill anyone on this mission. He wondered idly what was in the strange little wrapped box that his sensei was getting. Ah, but that wasn't for him to find out. That was for his sensei, he wouldn't even ask. It wasn't his place to know.

He guided some chakra to his feet to lead him home faster. He just wanted to get home. Get in the shower. And take a nap!

After traveling for about 5 miles into the great desert that was the Wind Country. (he for one could never figure out why it was called "Wind Country" there wasn't much wind in it except in the cities. The desert's just HOT!) He decided to stop wasting chakra for running and began to pace himself, he wasn't expected back for more than another week. He definitely had time to spare. Taking a swig of water from a flask he'd bought from the Hidden Village, he glanced ahead trying to calculate the distance he had left before he even got to the River Country. Judging by the position of the sun… he had about 4 hours till sunset. Which would mean only four hours to find shelter… before it got too cold to function properly.

Finding a level area of sand was difficult, the many levels and slants in the dunes were beginning to wear on his already stressed nerves. Glancing up at the horizon he noticed that there was little time left. Laying down a sand colored blanket, then pitching a very low sand colored tarp, he crawled into his make-shift shelter and closed his eye. He pulled down his mask, breathing in the smell of Konoha through the blanket. He pulled the his little navy blue note book out of his vest pocket, and a pen from his kunai pouch. He began writing. 

"_**I heard your faint heart beat,**_

_**I heard….."**_

He clenched his teeth, trying to think of something he held near and dear… but couldn't think of anything. There were his dogs… but he'd already written about them. And thrown those failed attempts away (after ripping them to shreds and tossing the pieces in to the fireplace.) He threw his journal back into his shurikan pouch

Officially frustrated, he pulled out the small gift for the Fourth Hokage, wonder what they could've gotten him…. After inspecting it for a while, he noticed that it had the symbol of love in kanji on the top. Which… was a little strange, but oh well, Sand-nin were strange folk.

---------------

Classes were going by slowly as the first day of Kakashi's absence slowly turned into a week. Iruka had gotten to know Pakkun real well. The pug had began to trust him, and would wag his tail (something he usually saved for only Kakashi). Iruka would race to Kakashi's apartment after school, and the lil' pup would jump into his arms. He'd play with the dogs 'till 9 p.m. then send them to bed after dinner.

But, this night was different, the dog's were got tired early, and Iruka was having a bit of trouble convincing Pakkun to go to sleep. The pug would get off his pillow, walk into Kakashi's room, jump up onto the bed, and sit on his master's pillow. Iruka finally asked the little dog why, and the pug replied, " 'Cause Kakashi sleeps here. He keep a picture here. Lift up so I can see?"

Iruka blinked. "Umm… okay I guess…." he picked the pug up, and then moved the pillow. "Pakkun, why do you want to see this picture?" he asked, holding it up for himself and the pug to see.

" 'Cause brother said Kakashi will not come back this time. If that is so… I wanted to see him one time more." Iruka didn't have the heart to correct the pug's grammar. And instead of paying attention to the emotion in the dog's voice, he looked closer at the picture, and frowned.

It was a picture of Yondaime, a younger Kakashi, a girl with light hair and bandages on her cheeks, and a boy with black hair… goggles, with a toothy grin plastered to his face. He looked at it, that could only have been a few years ago. He'd heard rumors about Kakashi being on a team with the new Yondaime as a leader, he'd also heard that his sempai's teammates had been killed from Kakashi's lack of compassion…that he'd let them die to complete the mission and that the girl had lived for only a short while after… but….. those were all rumors. Right?

Alrighty, that's the end.

OF THIS CHAPTER

not my series xD

now………. Ah yes. I remember where I was.

I was apologizing for how short it was. And don't forget people. Whomever sends me the first review, gets to choose a theme that I will use some point in the next chapter. The person who won will get credit for the idea, and I will thank them graciously.


	8. Picnic Prattle

Chapter 8

"bandages on my legs and my arms from you bandages, bandages, bandages up and down my legs and my arms from you bandages, bandages, bandages"

'Bandages'

By Hot Hot Heat. Search 'em up D

I've decided that contacts are the source of all evil.

(I CANT PUT MY HATAKE-CONTACTS IN!) 

(im too much of a coward )

I'd like to take a moment here to thanks all of you lovely people who for some odd reason actually like my blitherings.

And no, that's not a real word. I just felt like saying that.

OH! A SPECIAL THANKS TO **ORLANDOSLOVER2009**** AND ****MR.POE** FOR SUBMITTING AN IDEA!!!! (You wanted a bit more of the dogs, well here it is)

Don't forget people, you can have your ideas used too

((thanks for being so gosh danged patient with me!!! School is hell atm, parents are getting divorced, my Dad's decided he wants to get more involved in my life, I'm trying to start a club in school… as well as keep a 'B' average [not real easy when your me….. I'm also getting ready for a big competition this weekend [don't ask, I'm not going to tell you what it is, I'm also trying to learn Taekwondo… AND I'm trying to help around the house a tad more since my mom just got out of the hospital on Monday… and don't worry, she's fine now.))

Okay, im done making excuses

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

School had been boring, nothing had happened. And he was even further behind in class. Anko-chan wanted to know where he was going everyday because he wasn't at home when she called. His father had actually told her "Please stop calling the house Anko-chan. Mrs. Umino is ill at the moment, and needs her rest." Iruka blinked at that. He didn't know his own mother was sick!!! Oh well, he ran to Kakashi's house, and picked up Pakkun, "Pa-kun, where are you brother?"

"Kashi dismiss them. I feel worry for him. Will he be coming back soon 'Ruka?"

" 'Ruka?"

"Kashi call you 'Ruka… is that not you name?"

"Nah, I was just wondering why you said that, but don't worry pup," he whispered into the ninken's ear, "Kashi-kun will be back soon enough, and he'll be perfectly fine. You'll see." He said with false encouragement, hoping the dog didn't pick up on his doubts. _I pray to Kami-sama that I'm not made into a liar about this… poor thing must be worried sick. Every time I've come over, he's wanted to see Kashi's pic… Kakashi's picture. _

"Kay…"

-------

About 12 hours later…..

-------

He awoke in at dawn, or at least… he thought it was done. The sun was shining through the window shades, and birds were calling to each other… so… it had to be morning, right? But wait… why didn't his alarm wake him up? Why… he looked around, and realized that he wasn't in his own apartment, he was… in… Kakashi's apartment? Oh that's right… he'd come back to the apartment to check on Pakkun and the others. How strange. It was horribly silent. He glanced around and noticed the pug was tucked under his arm, the others no where to be seen. _Oh… right, Kakashi dismissed them…then… why is Pakkun still here?_

-------------------------------------

When Kakashi awoke that morning, he was stiff as hell. There'd been a sand storm at some point in the night, so he'd stuffed the openings of his little shelter with some tarp and blankets to keep the sand out. Unfortunately, he got buried during the night. He wasn't sure if it was morning or not, and he could hear the slightest whirring noise… great.

_Fucking storm's gunna make me miss my deadline! God Damnit! I __**can't **__be late this time!! I'm on my god damned duty! I __**have**__ to get there in… well, I don't know. But if I don't get there soon… Pakkun will begin to worry……that is… if he hasn't already started to fret… That stupid kid better be… taking… care of… himmm…_

_NO! I have to stay awake…uhm… OH I KNOW! I'll recite those stupid little jingles we had to learn in pre-school……Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't very fuzzy wuzzy, was he? _After repeating that over and over he decided he was sick of saying that in his head, and once again pulled out his journal, and glared at the scrawled words.

"_**I heard your faint heart beat,**_

_**I heard your ragged breath…."**_

He let out an aggravated sigh…. okay, he had that much written down… but… where was the inspiration? The soul burning passion that he used to have… before… well, all of 'it' (1) happened. He thought 'back to the good old days' when nothing serious ever happened. You'd hear about some underclassmen playing a prank on an elite jounin, whom every upperclassman knew was luring his students into a false sense of security, making them think he can't do shit… but in reality. He could kill all of them with a flick of the wrist.

He shoved his notebook back into his shurikan pouch, and pulled out the little 'Love' box again, and stared at it. _Why does this say 'love'…? It makes no sense… Why would the Kazekage send this… could it be some ploy? maybe a…a… uh… a bomb? _He shook it lightly, and heard something (shit it sounded like glass) break… _shit… I'm dead now… uhm… maybe my excuse that "I thought it might've been something dangerous…" no… that'll never work!!! Ah well, I doubt Sensei will…_he yawned, _care……_ Kakashi's thoughts slurred together as he slowly went back to sleep.

-------------------------------

He was reaching for the top shelf, stretching as far as he could… it was Friday; school had just ended. So he could spend the whole day with the little pug… which would make him happier; or so Iruka hoped. He hummed to "Goddamit… by Hot Hot Heat, which was playing on the radio. It was early afternoon, and he planned on taking the pug to a park. Pakkun was taking a short nap after a game of fetch… that had lasted 2 hours. Seeing the pug laying so peacefully left a temptation to just let him sleep, it was rare to see Pakkun so tranquil. But alas, there were only so many hours of sunlight in a day, and he knew that Pa-kun would be real mad if he missed it.

Finally getting Pakkun's dog food down from the shelf, he put two fist-fulls in a small plastic baggy, then put them in the basket. He smiled down at his query, it had dog food, a blanket, a ball, and onigiri (2). Gently lifting the small dog, he set out to the park, just knowing it'd be a great idea.

-----------------

" 'Ruka… thank yous for taking me to park Today!" Iruka smiled down at the little dog's broken English.

"No problem Pakkun, it's a pleasure." He murmured to the little pup as he rubbed his belly. "It's such a nice day I figured you'd like to play outside for a change."

"Thanks 'Ruka!" the little pug let out a small series of snorts (he giggled) and rolled onto his paws, his tail wagging playfully. "Throw the ball?"

Iruka smiled, picked up the toy, chakra pulsed into his arm, he threw the ball into the woods, and watched as the dog sped off after it. This process continued for quite some time, then Iruka put some real strength into the ball, it'd take the dog at least five minutes just to **get** to the ball.

"SOOOOO!!! THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!" was all he heard, before Anko tackled him to the ground.

"HEY! Anko-chaaaan…. GET OFFA ME!" He pouted up at her. She rolled her eyes, then got off him.

"So, why're you playing with that dog?"

"I promised Kakashi I'd take care of him while he's… off… doing whatever."

Anko grinned like a cat that got away with eating the canary. And whispered slyly, "Betcha a bento that he's off on some top-secret mission, I betcha it's ANBU too. Tryin' to figure out what happened to his teammates." She sounded so sure of this… "Rumor has it, that they 'mysteriously died' which **always** means that he either killed 'em… OR! They've been kidnapped and are being held hostage!" she pretended to faint.

"Oh hush you gossip. He's probably out on a patrol of the borders. Nothing serious. And really Anko? ANBU? Everyone knows you have to be an elite jounin to even be **considered**!"

"EXACTLY! He graduated from the academy when he was like… SIX YEARS OLD! Rumor has it he's been a chunin from the day he graduated, then a jounin two years later!"

"That'd mean he'd have been a jounin at the age of eight. Which, is impossible."

"Not if you're a Hatake The Hatake clan is full of anti-social geniouses who're supposed to be the most brilliant minds in all of Konoha!"

"That's just a bunch of rumors!"

"Ah, but rumor has it they're all true!"

"You just proved my point."

"Oh really? How?"

"You clarified a rumor with a rumor."

"yeah well… THESE RUMORS **ARE** TRUE! I'll prove it to you. Just like the fact that he's gay!"

Iruka laughed at that one. "Gay?"

"Well duh he's gay. He never dates… he's not interested in girls. Shoot, if I didn't know better, I'd say he liked you."

"M-m-me?! W-why me?!"

"Cause he's always at your place after school, he's always checking up on you, taking extra time to make sure you understand everything. He's tutoring you in **every** subject. He's even helping you train for fitness next semester. Shoooooot… if he can't find you. He asks all of your friends. If you don't believe me, just ask Kotetsu, Izumo… even Gai! They all know I'm telling the truth."

"Hold it. You think… you think he likes me?"

(1) 'It' referring to what happened to his father, and his former teammates.

(2) Oniguri – riceballs!!! Yummm heart

I noticed that there were some questions concerning Kakashi's teammates.

Yes. Obito and Rin are dead.

Yondaime, is not.

As for the "demon thing" yes. That would be the kyuubi. (sp?)

Bear with me people, I'm making most of this up as I go along

(I get this strange feeling that if I suddenly decided to stop writing this… either great harm would come to me, I'd be killed, or I'd be forced into a padded cell with nothing but food, water, a few books, a toilet, and a laptop.)** o.o;;**

((And yes, I really do believe that.))

(((And Uhm…. **AvatarYaoiLover** I KNOW THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'M STILL WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!)))


	9. The Untitled Chapter

ALRIGHTY!!!

The glorious chapter 9 in all it's… uhm… glory?

Yeah….

That…. totally…. (Not) works xD

This story's song is 'The Black Parade' By the famous My Chemical Romance. Don't know them? Start listening.

Oh, I've been to hell and back… my mom and I are STILL waiting for that lady to accept our offer. And I just could not stop crying on Sunday (I said this on Wednesday, I'm aware of that) but yeah... it just really sucked ass.

---------

Anyways, thanks to all of you lovely people who support me. (And made me feel loads better, I'm serious, thank you guys so much for sending me reviews, it really made my day.) This Chapter is dedicated to the awesome **AvatarYaoiLover**

Thanks for reviewing not even 15 minutes after I posted!

Watch out people, you're going to have tough competition if Avatar's posting reviews that quickly!!!

And, I'd like to point something out to you people. At the end of _**SOME**_ of the chapters is a little line from a poem. Yeah, I'm cheating by telling you all this. But hey, no one's seemed to notice. So look for it! There's not going to be one in this chapter, because this is going to be a _**really**_ long story. So………… deal with it xD

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

--------------------------------------------------------

He tried to ignore what she'd said. He really did try. She'd left about an hour ago, rambling on about how it was just** so** obvious that the enigma of a ninja was in love with him. A boy. It just left his mind whirling. He was lying on the blanket that he'd brought to the park; Pakkun was lying on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. It wasn't possible… Kashi-sempai wasn't in love with him… they were both boys… and… and… well, first off he figured he'd list the pros and cons.

_Pros…_

_One… he's a great tutor…_

_Two… he has a great sense of humor…_

_Three… he's really cute underneath his------ HOLY SHIT! I… did I really just think that? Kashi-sempai? Cute? C-can I think that? I… maybe… I …no… then… I …no… no…_

_Uh-uhm… CONS! Yes… list the cons_

_One, he's a bit mean_

_Two, he's immature_

_Three, he reads inappropriate comics…_

_Four, he dumps his animals on whoever's closest to him at the moment…_

_Five… he can be a real jerk…._

_Six… he's constantly picking on me…_

_Seve--- I should probably stop before I convince myself that he's just an all-around-bad-ninja… _

Iruka sighed, if there were only three good things about Kakashi, and… probably 8 bad things, why was he starting to get worried? I mean, Kakashi was a genius… he… he was a child prodigy, everyone knew that.

"Ah… your name's Iruka… Right? Iruka Umino?" Iruka looked up to see a young man clad in nothing but green grinning at him like a maniac. "My name is Might Gai! I am Kakashi's eternal rival!" he was giving Iruka a… _**HUGE**_ thumbs up, which made the younger man's eye twitch visibly. "Is something wrong my fellow highschooler?"

"Ah… no… it's just a tick…"

"A TICK?! OH MY POOR YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!! WE MUST TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE IT INFECTS YOU WITH LEUKIMIA!!!"

"nonononononononono. You see, I meant I have ticks... like... sudden movements I can't control, you see I suffer from a mild case of turrets----"

"Ah, well you see my dearest companion! I've noticed that you have my rival's most loyal pup on your stomach! And I was wondering if you were the person he's put in charge of his hounds!"

"ah.. y-yes… and…" he figure why not ask Gai, he knew a lot about Kashi… "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions…"

"Of course my rival's most trusted companion!"

Iruka blinked, this guy was… **WEIRD**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so… you like my dearest and most youthful friend, Kakashi? I admire you for being so honest with your love, where most men would be ashamed of themselves!"

Iruka looked up at Gai and blinked. "no… I didn't say that. I said is it true that… well… he likes guys…." He avoided Gai's eye contact.

"I'm not really sure, he and I usually just train together… ever since what happened to his team and all, he hasn't had many friends. Everyone says he killed his teammates after he went crazy from pressure to be as smart, strong, and deadly as his father… but… that's really not true. He realized people were scared, so he just doesn't bother talking to people anymore… Except for the rare few such as you, Sandaime, his sensei, and myself. We truly are a privileged few."

Iruka was rather surprised by Gai's attitude. The older boy was being calm, and some-what rational for the first time… well, the first time Iruka'd ever seen it. And it wasn't like he'd have to face Kakashi anytime soon, he was out on a mission… and he'd be fine… right? Of course he would, he's stinkin' Sharingan Kakashi, the boy who'd mastered oh gosh… how many jutsu was it now? Well, more than Iruka could count for sure. But the point was, Kakashi was a highly skilled individual, and Iruka needn't worry…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed, he probably broke Sensei's gift, and he couldn't figure out just **how** some stupid little probably-made-of-glass gift was going to tell them about that demon… he was definitely late for his return time… they'd send a squad to find his corpse and destroy it… or him for that matter. Then he over-heard Gai talking to someone….

"Kakashi usually appears randomly, and only when he's being talked about…"

"So, that being said, I'm guessing you wanted my company?" He grinned as Iruka jumped slightly, causing Pakkun to be woken up from his nap, causing the little dog to bark furiously. "Maa… Pakkun, you'll wake the dead if you keep that up."

The little dog looked up with wide eyes at Kakashi, yipped once, and jumped up into the tree and proceeded to lick his master's face.

Kakashi, completely taken by surprise from this action, fell backwards, out of the tree, and into his underclassman's lap. Gai, blinked, smiled softly to himself, and was gone before anyone could react. 

Kakashi, still being licked, was unaware of the fact that he was in Iruka's lap.

Iruka, on the other hand, was completely red, considering his sempai was practically straddling him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This being said and done, as I promised D

I will now give Mr. Poe due credit for helping me to figure out just **how** Kakashi would return, and who Iruka should talk to after hearing a load of gossip from Anko-chan.

A quote/idea ( I'm not sure which it is Dx ) a semi-took from Mr. Poe is below.

" 'Kakashi usually appears randomly, and only when he's being talked about…"

"So, that being said, I'm guessing you wanted my company?' "

Thanks Mr. Poe for helping me sooooooo much!

And a special thanks to all my readers, who support me by reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me to see that someone liked my story enough to not only read it, but to tell me what they as a reader, thought of it. I figured I'd put this down here because I'm honestly not sure if you guys read the top, or the bottom. I'm hoping both, but ah well… I guess I'm pushing my luck eh? xD

Ciao for now, and don't fret, I started thinking about/having a plot chapter 10 before I released this! Now, hurry up and review so your idea can be used!!!


	10. Clouds

Welcome to the beginning of chapter Ten. (can I hear a "woo woo!!!")

((yea, I'm aware that I shouldn't have gone there…. But oh well, the damage's been done.))

Good news menna! My mom and I got the house and will be moving into it in January

Aaaaand my father gave me a snow globe. I know that's not the biggest deal in the world, but I just really love them O.o

Bad news, today (December 13, 2007) is the last day I'll ever see my boyfriend…. Very depressed yes

Okay, I will say this now, I forgot to include the theme from last time, I apologize… there was just no way I could fit it in, and it seemed like the perfect spot to stop so… yeah… sorry. Luckily for me, the same person won, thank the gods x.x

(people, I warned you that you'd have a difficult time reviewing first xD )

You can thank 'My heartstrings come undone' Demon Hunters

Look 'em up their awesome. heart

Oh, I felt like randomly putting this stuff in the middle just to bother you guys! Dunno why, just felt like it

oo

mreow

(that's supposed to be a kitty cat but it doesn't shop up...)

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 12, Kakashi is 13. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

---------------------------------------------------------

Saying that Iruka was stunned would be an understatement. Saying he was hyperventilating because of shock would also be considered an understatement. Iruka's eyes were wide with shock, a deep crimson had spread across his cheeks, his breathing erratic, and his mind in complete chaos. All in all, Iruka thought he'd go insane.

Kakashi in the meantime, was laughing. He turned around so he could lean into the 'tree' (Iruka). Pakkun was licking his face and he leaned back against the soft….ness, of what he'd yet to realize was not a tree. "Alright, alright. Time for you to go back with your brothers." He smiled at the dog, then released the summon, allowing the pup to go… 'home'.

Kakashi leaned back and stretched. Iruka got a face-full of Kakashi's black ANBU uniform (he took off the white armor before he made himself known). Then Iruka snaked his hands around his sempai's sides, and poked him square in the gut.

And Kakashi, let out the most undignified squeak, jumped backwards, (up AND back, twisting himself around in the process) and found himself nose-to-nose with his underclassman.

"First, you fall into my lap. Then, you proceed to squish me into an oak tree. And now, you're straddling me in public…." Iruka sounded oddly calm, then shouted, "Have you no dignity?!"

Kakashi blinked, then smiled at Iruka with such softness it startled the younger teen. "Maa… 'Ruka-kun… I didn't know you cared" and before the boy could say anything to Kakashi's strange statement…..

He felt his sempai's lips on his own, even through the mask. Iruka feared for his blood pressure, simply because he felt like his cheeks were going to explode.

Kakashi kept the kiss going and peeked through his uncovered eye, and seeing that the younger teen was as red as a tomato, closed his eye smiling at the younger man's discomfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He kissed you?" Chirped the purple haired girl.

"yes! Now that we've established **that** I'd like to point out that **I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM THAT WELL!!!!!!!!!**" A few civilians glanced Iruka's way wondering why on earth the little brunette was waking the dead, then hurried past when they received his glares. He crossed his arms defensively. "I mean really, the guy acts like I'm the biggest pain in his side, this situation makes absolutely **no** sense…"

"well… considering he's probably an ANBU, therefore doesn't have to make sense 'cause he's a special jounin with so much skill we'd all faint… he doesn't have to have a reason."

Iruka blinked, that girl's getting more, and more insane with each day…. "So how's your lessons with Orochimaru-san going?" He simply hated to be the subject of conversations.

The girl smiled, "Very well, he told me so himself that I'm his favorite… I…" she blushed, "I think I'm starting to fall for him… he's always so sweet and nice to me… yeah he pushes me real hard, harder than the boys on my team sometimes… but that's 'cause he really cares about me, and wants me to be real strong and stuff…"

"He sounds real nice Anko-chan."

He listened to his best friend reminisce on her favorite teacher, and how she thought he was really sweet and smart, and handsome, and caring, and generous… then, she said something that stunned him. "Iruka-kun… do you like any of your sensei's?"

Iruka blushed. He only had three teachers. He hadn't even met his gym teacher… he didn't have gym till the second semester. So, currently he only had two. Kakashi, and his home economics teacher.

"oh I see!!!" chimed his junior, "you like-----!"

She never said anything more than that, he knocked her out, and caught her before she hit the ground. "I apologize Anko-chan… I can't have you shouting to the whole village that I might like him…" he took her home, promptly explaining that they'd been doing some light training, and he'd simply hit her too hard, and that she probably wouldn't remember the sparring. Her parents accepted that, and tucked her into bed.

When he was finally free of everyone, he went back to the park, and laid on his back by the river. He smiled up at the clouds and let his mind wander.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you all thought

I know it's short… and I apologize…

And a Special Thanks Avatar for the ideas


	11. The night sky turns to a depressing dawn

Chp 11

There's a little twist,

If you find out what it is….

You get to pick a theme,

I'm not going by whom reviews "Typical" by Mute Math

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

Iruka is 13, Kakashi is 14. Keep that in mind, they will age over the duration, and their ages will be posted up here. [[I will try to remain consistent

---------------------------------------------------------

It all began when he was sent out on a mission for a month. Iruka had been left at home, alone, with nothing but a dog and an empty apartment. (A.N: He's purposely not including his parents, they're barely there anyways…) Oh Joy.

He'd been keeping himself busy helping out at the academy. When one has weekends free, one tends to busy one's self. Or at least, that's what Iruka soon discovered.

There was a young blonde newborn in the nursery there. And Iruka found he absolutely loved him. The child was sweet, and giggled at just about anything. (A/N: Yes people, that's baby Naruto) He found himself tearing up when it was time to leave. The child just brought him so much joy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed contently, snuggling into his boyfriend, receiving a kiss on the forehead for the snuggle as a reward. He hummed to himself, happy that he found his special person. He felt his love wrap their arms around him possessively, and shivered thoroughly relaxed . "You really make me smile, babe" He heard his love chuckle softly.

"You too 'Kashi…" Iruka's whispered, sending hot breathe over Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi squirmed in the younger teen's grip. "dooon't" he whined, "that **tickles**..!"

"Oh dear, the great prodigy child whines like a three year old" Iruka teased, then bit Kakashi's ear playfully, getting a yelp from his sempai.

The two high school ninjas lay on Iruka's living room couch. His parents were out on a mission, so he was told to 'be a good boy' and to 'stay on your best behavior'. They did **not** however say he couldn't have a certain silver-haired boyfriend over.

After pinch of snuggling, and a dash of kissing, they decided to just simply lie near each other, and enjoy the other's presence in a whole.

-----------

Kakashi was first to break the silence.

"I think that Yondaime has been sending me out on too many missions lately…" 

"Oh? Why is that?" Iruka smiled down at Kakashi, who was still lying between his legs on his back, his head resting on Iruka's belly.

"Simple, I spoke to Pakkun earlier, and he wouldn't respond to me… When I finally got pissed I picked him up, and he explained that I was no longer the alpha-dog in the pack and that he didn't have to listen to me anymore…"

"Really? That's not good Kashi…" He frowned slightly, remembering but a year ago the dog was in tears after a few days of Kakashi's absence.

"Apparently…" he smirked, "you're the new alpha." His smirk widened when Iruka squawked. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi caressed Iruka's cheek gently, enjoying how the boy blushes at the slightest touch, even when asleep. He smiled, and kissed Iruka's scar that bridged across his nose.

He knew how Iruka-kun got the scar, the boy had told him once. He'd been slacking off on his first mission, and barely dodged a kunai that was aimed at his head... then that would mean that his scar is a constant reminder to always remain vigilant, he think he liked that. Iruka would always be more careful from then on. Or at least… Kakashi hoped he would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Thieves respect property. They merely wish the property to become their property that they may more perfectly respect it. G.K. Chesterton" He whispered as he held his underclassman, hugging him tightly from behind._

_Iruka blushed. "And that quote has relevance… how?"_

"_You are a thief my dear friend." Kakashi said as his hot breathe swept over Iruka's ear._

_Iruka's face became red with indignation. "And just __**how**__ am I a THIEF?!?!" _

_Kakashi hummed in reply, his chest vibrating, causing Iruka to become sleepy between the hum, and his upperclassman's warmth. "Simple, you stole my heart."_

_Iruka sat up in bed abruptly, looking down at the weight in his lap, he realized he'd fallen asleep taking care of Kakashi. A light blush and a soft smile adorned his face as he saw that his charge had taken off the mask, and had decided to trust Iruka enough to cuddle up to him on the couch. Then Iruka frowned, hadn't he tucked Kakashi into his bed?_

_He woke his boyfriend up "You should really be getting to bed Kakashi… my parents should be home soon..." He looked at the clock. It read 11:42p.m. yeah, his parents would be home and second…_

"_Hnn…" Kakashi rolled over in his sleep, his face now in Iruka's belly. He yawned. "I really don't see why we have to be apart…" he straddled Iruka, his slim frame nude except for his boxers. Iruka blushed slightly. _

"_Ka-kashi… I really don't think we should a-ahhh…" His eyes flutter shut as he felt Kakashi's hands rub his lower stomach soothingly. It made him blush a shade or two deeper, and he bit back a moan as Kakashi shifted down so his head was between Iruka's legs, sucking on his------- _(A.N: you must really hate me now)

(that was a dream in case you didn't understand)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in a cold sweat. Where was Kakashi?! Oh right, his parents were due home around eleven P.M. and it would be rather awkward for his parents to find out that he was gay. It's not that they're homophobic or anything… it's just… they don't associate with people of the gay sexuality.

He blushed, remembering the dream, then realizing his little... ahem problem. He wondered embarrassedly, if being turned on by his fantasies counted as a wet dream.

He looked out his window at the stars above, wondering if that silly little poem was true. He sighed, then frowned. There was a red glow on the other side of town… his eyes widened as he saw a huge demon rear up it had long ears, it's face full of anger, and it had too many tails for him to count at the moment. He rushed out of bed to get to his parents, only to find them gone… a note placed on their bed. It had a few drops on it… he wondered why on earth there would be water droplets… it read:

_**Iruka,**_

_**My lovely little boy, if you're reading this note, we've not returned and probably won't. I know it hurts to hear that darling, but it's true. Your father and I are probably dead. I want you to know we love you with all our hearts, and we want you to go to the academy, save as many children as you can. Help them, help every child you can sweetheart. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

A tear rolled down his cheek. His parents… dead… no… he had to save them. Grabbing what weaponry he could, he got dressed and jumped out the window, being careful not to fall off the roof. He understood why there were droplets now, that was not water that had fallen, but tears, tears that had fallen from his mother's eyes. He glared at the demon, if they died, he would avenge them… after the oath, he ran as fast as he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked out on the scene, terror written clearly on his face behind the mask of the Hound. He was by his mentor, Yondaime, the new Hokage, the Yellow Flash…

Yondaime put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, and nodded to the children that were trying to get past the chunin. "Go help them, get the children to the Hokage office. Sarutobi will protect them." Kakashi nodded once, and appeared by the chunin.

"ANBU-san, thank goodness… please, are you able to help us with the children?"

Kakashi nodded, recognizing his economics teacher. "Yondaime asked me to take the children to the Hokage office, please assist me as quickly as possible; I will help Sarutobi in guarding them. They will be safe."

Unfortunately, Kakashi's teacher recognized his voice. And whispered, "Hatake-san… what are you doing here?! You are but a child!"

He muttered, "I am an ANBU. My name is Hound. I do not know of this child you speak of. If I see him, I will alert him to the news. Now please, assist me in guiding the childre----" He saw Iruka running like mad for the fighting. "Please, start without me, it seems one of them got loose."

"H-Hai Hound-san." He started to herd the children away from the terrible beast of death, they were crying. He hushed them, saying that their parents would come to pick them up if they behaved. That they were shinobi, and even if they died, they died so that their children could live, so why should they die in vain? They children went silently with the teachers after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grabbing a hold of Iruka, he pulled him back to him. "What are you **doing**?!" he hissed in his ear.

"I… I've gotta-----" He struggled against Kakashi's grip. His parents... they were in trouble... he had to get to them before…

Kakashi looked up to see why Iruka had stopped. Yondaime had conjured up a giant toad… and was forming a complex series of signs… He made a small whimper-like noise. (A.N: now I feel bad… I'm causing the trauma that will hurt Kakashi -cries- )

Iruka looked up at the ANBU, he couldn't see his face.. but he seemed familiar… he realized that the ANBU was shaking. He was confused, shinobi… dead… alive and screaming… med-nins… everything was moving too fast, and there were too many people.

After regaining his self-control, Kakashi picked Iruka up, throwing him over his shoulder, and began running with chakra infused speed towards the Hokage tower, he froze outside the academy. It was kind of hard not to notice the fact that his boyfriend was turned on by something, he stifled a laugh, was being picked up by a masked stranger really that exciting? He stopped smiling, and listened… he had heard… no, it couldn't have been… yes, he heard something cry…. "Follow me Iruka-kun."

Iruka frowned at that, the ANBU obviously knew him… that wasn't a good thing. Especially when he said it in such a friendly matter… He shrugged it off, and followed him anyways. Subconsciously holding the ANBU's hand for comfort. "You… seem familiar, do I know you?"

"My name is Hound, it's possible that you were one of the classes I went to during the week the ANBU squad was giving presentations."

"Oh, I think you said something about being the younges-----" Oh dear lord… is that? No… it couldn't be… "Naruto-kun?" he took a step into the nursery. "They left you here? All alone? Poor babe…" He picked the infant up. "Hound-san." He looked at Kakashi, "I think Naruto-kun was the source of the crying… it seems they left him here on accident…"

When he caught sight of the seal… he paled. On accident his ass. They left the demon vessel here to die on purpose "Hound-san?" Kakashi looked up at him. "I…" a tear rolled down his cheek, "I want you to take Naruto-kun to the tower… I need to help my parents…" 

"I'm sorry Iruka-kun, I can not allow you to do that. I have orders from Yondaime to round up the children and take them to the tower. You must go as well."

"Ah… hai, gomen Hound-san." The light in his eyes dimmed a bit in sadness, and Kakashi felt his heart clench.

"No, it is I who shall apologize Iruka-kun… you obviously love your parents, and I am sorry that I am not able to sympathize. Now please… let us get going."

------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, he was in a corner… and he found himself in Hound's lap. He was confused… why was Hound-san holding him? Where was he? Where were his parents? His breath hitched, his parents… the note… he pulled the note out of his pants and re-read it. A tear rolled down his cheek. He heard nothing but silence… his parents were probably dead. He started to get up, then felt arms wrap possessively around his waist, pulling him down into his captor's lap. He squeaked. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Hound-san chuckled lazily. "I do not think I am, I know I am." Was the smart-assed reply. "Who do you think I am?"

Iruka looked back at him again and studied his profile a little more closely. "You have silver hair…" he smiled to himself. Messy hair. "And judging by your arms…" he traced a finger teasingly across a stray scar. "You're horrible pale… that's not very healthy Hound-san, you should get out in the sun more often…" he pretended to scold, knowing very well who this was.

Kakashi knew he was found out, but played along anyways. "Maa… you sound like the Hokage, Iruka-ku…." His voice left him, and he began to tremble. His sensei… he… he didn't make it. He had found out what the creature was called… Kyuubi. That was it was called. He subconsciously hugged Iruka tighter, putting them uncomfortably close in the public's view.

Anko almost giggled, but Izumo covered her mouth, Kotetsu nudged Genma and Gai to get their attention, then nodded at the two in the corner. A smile spread across Gai's lips, while Genma smirked. Their fragile relationship was no longer a secret. Their friends knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed, he'd just tucked Iruka-kun into bed… Pakkun was laying next to him; his hand absent-mindedly scratching behind the pup's ear. He wondered what would happen to his boyfriend… would he be mentally sound? Would he try to hide his misery? Would he be fine? Would he, himself be fine? He'd just lost his mentor… one of the last people he considered family. He looked up at the night sky, tomorrow was the funeral. He shivered as a chilly wind swept past him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sandaime was back in office. The whole village wore black, an elite ANBU member had the privilege to write the names into the memorial stone. White caskets had lilies on them, all in bloom and sweet smelling. Each person stood by someone's grave that had been alive, well, and in their family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka stood alone between two caskets. His father on his right, and his mother on his left. His mother… was still pregnant when she had died. He lost the family that he'd had, and he lost the family that had yet to come.

The villagers left him alone, they knew that he needed his space, his own personal time to grieve. They would comfort him later, if his mourning became too extreme.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stood alone in his formal wear. His parents being long dead, he was off to the side, holding a small bundle. It had a child wrapped in it's soft-blue depths. A small blonde babe, no more than a few days old, the child had bright blue eyes and an infectious smile. Yondaime had had a child, and the mother had died during the attack. Looking around, Kakashi could practically see the malice directed at the poor thing. In his mind the small baby was cursed, cursed for the people of this village. The baby was a hero, but everyone saw him as though he was the demon himself. Kakashi held the child a bit closer to him, daring anyone to try to take Minato's child from him.

His sensei was gone, just like the rest of them. Who would be next? If someone looked closely enough, they could see that the fabric of his mask, just underneath his sharingan, was soaked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I'm one of the people who believe that Naruto is Minato's child. Get over it. Because…. I can say that so…

nyeh –stickstongueoutatyoupeople-

I sincerely hope you enjoyed my twist

I couldn't stop giggling at first, then I started to cry near the end…. Is it bad when your own writing makes you cry?


End file.
